Lara-Rutter Family/Transcript
Observation Begins Zoe: "Laura is in time-out in her room right now." Jo: "Why is that, Zoe?" Naughty Pillow Technique Marie: "Laura, can I have my Bart Simpson doll back please?" beheads the Bart Simpson plush Marie: "MOO-OOOOM!" Zoe: "What is it, Marie?" Marie: "LAURA KILLED BART!" Laura: "Haw-Ha!" shows Zoe the beheaded Bart plush Zoe: "Laura Jane, you need to go sit on the Naughty Pillow. That was not very nice." bawls holding her decapitated Bart doll Marie: "I just got my Bart plush for my birthday last year and my sister killed him...." ''' puts Laura on the Naughty Pillow Zoe: "It was not very nice of you to destroy your sister's property. You sit here until I tell you that you can get up." Zoe: "Laura, you do not destroy your sister's property!" spits in her mother's face Jo: "She spit in your face like a camel, so use a low tone of voice, come down to her level. Watch this..." Jo: (to Laura) "You do not spit at anybody because that behavior is unacceptable, do you understand? Now you stay on this pillow." and Zoe leave Laura on the Naughty Pillow Marie's 11th Birthday Party '''Jo: "Today it was Marie's birthday and she was having a The Simpsons-themed birthday party we invited her friends from her Learn Japanese After-School Club and middle school." is dressed as Homer Simpson, the twins are both dressed as Maggie Simpson and Laura is dressed as Bartman Marie (Dressed as Lisa Simpson): "Hey look guys There's Zoe, Yuki, Annie, Lucas, Joseph, and Toshio!" Simpsons music is playing in the background the buffet table, we see Duff beer, chicken drumsticks, Homer's donuts, PB&J sandwiches, Itchy and Scratchy's Chips and Dip, Krusty Burgers, Lisa Simpson's Sweet Punch, and Krusty's Juggling Ball tomatoes Jo: "Marie and her friends played such games as Bart Simpson's Skateboard Challenge, Pin the Pacifier on Maggie, Pass the Beer, Marge's Grocery Bag, Homer's Nuclear Rod Toss, Krusty Clown Splash, Simpsons Character Matchup, and Simpson Tag." Black Sheets Thought Box Mommy and Me Jo: "Danny was working a triple shift at the bakery and the twins were dropped off at their grandparents." Baby Log Jo talks to Marie Jo: "I talked to Marie why she was bullied at school." Jo: "Marie?" Marie: "Yes, Jo-Jo?" Jo: "Why did those people hurt you?" Marie: "Nor-Nor-North-----Ko-Ko-Korea, I am from Korea, yes, the part Kim Jong-un rules, Communism, this makes it harder, I am called "Commie" "Kim Jong-Il-ette" and my ever oh-so favourite "Kim Il-sung's great-great niece.", I'm easily targeted and bullied by Koreaboos, the ones that hate the North and like the South, I love South Korean dramas, (sniff) I only get to see my biological parents once a year, they bring me to North Korea so I can see them, they wanted someone really special to adopt me and raise me, they call me Ri Min-Li in North Korea, I know all the tourist attractions and I lead my parents in North Korea so they don't end up in a prison camp, I tell them all the rules in North Korea and what you cannot do and can do, It has very bad human rights, If a leader dies, you have to cry or it's labour, I don't mind visiting, I help my parents when we are over there to visit my parents." Laura's Epic Tantrum Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts